If I Were You
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: the first thing i'd do is thank the stars above for the ones i love, take a breath and enjoy the view; live the life that i wanted to if i were you." emmett and rosalie's journey. you POV. ENJOY! T for now
1. THe Angel

One minute, you were happy and peaceful, enjoying the quiet while you hunted. The next, there was mud in your nose, mouth and eyes, and something was clawing viciously at your back and body. Unable to breathe, you try to struggle to your knees, gasping in pain.

That's when you hear the growling. Fiercer than the animal that just attacked you. You realize that this is it for you; you are going to die. Animals have come to feast on your flesh.

You collapse again, this time on your back. The animal, which you now realize is a bear, takes another swipe at you, tearing at the skin of your chest, and at your face. Then you realize the growling isn't coming from you; it's from the beautiful angel that launched herself at it.

No, you want to scream. Don't, it will kill you. Run for your life! You can't help me. Just run! But you can't, because the pain has sealed your mouth shut and made your vocal cords malfunction. Your vision is blurring, and some of the pain is going away. Is this what it feels like to die? You realize you must be close now.

You do what most other men do at this point: you begin to pray for your family. God,you pray, I'm sorry. Take care of my parents-- don't let them feel sad. I didn't want to marry that girl, but my parents were so happy about us together, and she loved me so much. Don't let her feel sad either. Help her to let me go. She didn't do it in life, now let her do it in death.

It's dark now. You can't see anything. You sigh, wincing in pain as you do so. An angel voice suddenly echoes in your mind. "Please don't die. Don't leave me. I'm going to help you." the girl? She fought the grizzly and won? You're confused.

And then you're flying. You must be on your way to heaven now. That was the only explanation. God sent the angel to destroy the bear and take you to heaven.

More voices echo in your mind.

"What the heck, Rosalie?" a boy's voice says in astonishment.

"What happened?" asks another voice. There are cold hands on your mangled skin.

"I found him. He was being attacked by a bear when I was hunting-- look, you have to help him." the angel's voice breaks.

"Oh Rose," sighs the boy's voice. "I'm sorry. He'll be okay, Carlisle will take care of him."

"Edward, Rosalie... leave the room." This voice must be Carlisle. He sounds very kind and gentle.

Suddenly, more tearing at your skin, the burning. This was not what you expected in heaven. After all, all those angel voices mean that you should have been getting closer. You should be there already. Not burning.

Your confusion increases as the burning spreads throughout your body. You were wrong, you conclude as the bewildering pain consumes you. You were rejected from heaven when you died. That angel was sent to escort you to hell.

The fiery pain rages on. Time goes on for so long, it seems to have lost meaning. You don't know how long you've been burning, but if this really was hell, you want to die. You wish you were never born. You wish that that angel had just left you alone.

Suddenly, you're very aware of the things going on around you. There's much more room in your head, and that confuses you.

Your wretched angel's voice cuts through the fire in your mind. "It's almost over now. Can you hear it?"

You hadn't heard it, actually, until she mentioned it. You had wondered about it at some point, what was wrong with your heart, but you couldn't find it to find out. Now, you wish you hadn't. It was unbearable. Your heart lurched and twisted, trying to get away from the fire as it galloped out of control, but it was too late. The fire was consuming it too. And it was getting hotter every second, until you wanted to scream. But you couldn't. The fire was choking you.

The fire was choking you. Your throat felt parched, like it had been charred to ashes in the middle of the Sahara. The thirst that overtook you then was almost as unbearable as the fire.

"Edward," you angel hisses. "Can you hear him?"

"Yes. You shouldn't have mentioned his heart to him. The pain is bewildering. He's wondering what's going on."

"Oh." she reaches out, her cold hands touching your face. The action should have been soothing, but it wasn't. "I'm sorry," she whispers, and her voice is like the whistling of the wind.

What you're more concerned about at that moment is how that boy Edward knew what you were thinking.

He chuckled. "He's wondering how I know what he was thinking. He is more confused that ever."

"I'll tell you a secret," she says to you, and your painful mind is intrigued and glad for the distraction. "Edward reads minds."

Oh. that makes sense, you guess.

More time passes, but you don't know how much. The burning starts to go away. Maybe God decided you belonged in heaven after all. He was God, He had the right to change His mind if he wanted. And you were extremely glad that He did.

You heart, now aching uncontrollably as the burning intensified, stuttered, before picking up again in double time. You had no clue what was happening, but you were certainly hoping that it would be over.

And then it was. Just like that, your heart stuttered again. But it never picked back up. I'm dead for sure now, you think as your eyes flutter open. It's finally over.

The image that fills your eyes is different than what you imagined. You're laying in a bedroom with floor to ceiling windows. You can see the different colors of the rainbow as the light spills through. Then you turn your head, and the most amazing woman you have ever seen appears in your vision.

Finding that you can move again, you reach out to touch her. She is so beautiful it makes your head hurt.

A chuckle rings from across the room, and an unearthly growl rises in your throat. Protect her. Protect yourself. As soon as the thought has entered your head, you are across the room, teeth bared at the bronze-haired boy leaning casually against the wall. You swing one arm back, in defense of the pretty girl.

He laughs outright. "I won't hurt you. You don't have to protect her. It's okay."

You just growl again.

A blonde man enters the room. Well, you don't really know if he's a man or just a boy like the bronze-haired one. You know he can't be older than eighteen. But the blonde one-- well, he seemed more like twenty-one or -two. Or maybe he was just barely older than the bronze one.

The bronze one smiled wryly. "I'm seventeen. Carlisle isn't sure how old he is. He's guessing twenty though, when he was changed."

Oh. that one must be Edward, the one who can read minds.

He tips an imaginary hat. "In the flesh."

You turn to see the beautiful girl. She's watching you anxiously. You reach out to touch her again. "You're so beautiful." the words slip from your mouth before you can contain them. "You don't have to worry anymore, okay?"

Something in her eyes dissapears, and she smiles a wide, genuine smile that should have made you dizzy.

Part of your mind notes that it didn't and another part wonders at how on earth you moved so fast. The rest of your mind is busy staring endlessly into those amazing golden eyes of hers. You had never seen anything like it before. It was mesmerizing.

Carlisle, the blonde one, cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?" he asks, interrupting your moment with the angel.

You turn to look at him. "Confused. Overwhelmed. What's going on? What happened to me?"

Edward studies his hands. "You're immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Yes. Like your angel." he sounds sort of mocking at the end, to which your angel hisses angrily for.

Carlisle holds up a hand in warning. "Hold it, now. First, do you remember what your name is?"

You stare at him. "Of course. I'm Emmett."

"Emmett. I'm Carlisle, and this is my son, Edward, and my daughter, Rosalie."

It fits, you decide as you look back at her. She's as pretty as a rose.

"Well Rosalie, it looks like your new friend Emmett is clearly smitten by your beauty."

She smiled at the thought, and you grin with her. Her smile makes you so happy, it's utterly confusing.

Carlisle chuckles before bring the topic back to what it was originally. "You are immortal, Emmett,because we made you that way. You are a vampire."

"No way."

Rosalie nods when you turn back to her.

"Aren't you one too?"

"Yes," answers Edward, "And the reason why she didn't eat you is because we don't hunt humans."

"We don't hunt humans?" good Lord, you're a vampire, not a parrot. "And get out of my head," you grumble irritably as an after thought.

Carlisle answers this time. "No. we hunt animals."

"You too, Rosie?"

she smiles childishly at the nickname. "Yes, me too. And now you too."

"Cool. So, do I have like, secret powers or something?"

She chuckles. "Well... Edward has a secret power, you know. His reading minds and also his speed."

"Speed?"

"We're all fast. It's a vampire thing. And strong. You're stronger now because you're young, and because there is still miraculously human blood inside your body from when you were human. But Edward is exceptionally fast."

"I bet I could beat him."

She laughed. "We'll see sometime if you can."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, nodding. "But first we must get you food."


	2. The Demon

Food. The idea is so appealing. "Cool. so... I guess this puts a new spin on the term 'steak', huh?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Come on, you have to hunt."

"But I don't know how."

"Sure you do. Just don't think."

Big mistake. The next thing you know, you're being restrained by Carlisle and Edward, and a girl is laying at your feet, unconscious. Except, she is not unconscious; she is dead. With horror, you realize that you killed her. A huge purple mark wrings her neck, and blood has pooled at her lips.

The scent of it drives you mad. You've never been this out of control before, and that frightens you. But not enough to make you control yourself. You lunge at her again, tearing yourself free from Carlisle and Edward's grasp and sink your teeth into her soft flesh. The liquid soothes your throat, and you don't want to stop. All to soon, it runs dry, and you let her empty body fall away from you. It bothers you how animalistic you fell, how, even though you feel sorry for killing her, the thirst would make you do it again. You're suddenly afraid of yourself. So you survived your maniacal trip between heaven and hell only to become a murderer? What have you done?

And just like that, you smell it again, and all sense of logic or reason leaves you. You want one thing, and one thing only: you want to taste the blood. You want to drink it.

"Stella? Stella, honey, where are you?" a man calls out. You realize, as you study the cold corpse in front of you, that it is probably her husband.

He rounds the corner and cries out in horror. "What did you do?! You kill my wife, you monster--"

You barely hear him scream at you. All you can think of is the pulse that throbs wildly in his wrists as he waves his hands around desperately. The blue-green vain in his neck calls out to you.

"Emmett!" you hear your angel's voice this time, and suddenly she appears in front of you. "Emmett, no. please, Emmett."

You growl at her, and it's terrifyingly inhuman. She is in your way, and the man's blood calls out to you.

"Emmett, No!"

you shove her out of the way and lung at the man. He tries vainly to run, but you catch him. Soon, his warm, sticky blood soothes your parched throat, and the man gargles at a soft "I love you, Stella" before going limp in your arms.

"EMMETT!"

you snap out of it just in time to see a tree coming at you. You instinctively put your hands out. The tree somehow is stopped by your hands.

Carlisle's voice cuts into your brain. "Put the tree over their faces... they will be unidentifiable by dental record if you do. Perhaps we should act like a wild animal tried to eat them our something."

You stare down at their bodies, the tree still safely over your head, and the horror of what you just did washes over you again. "Oh my God..."

"Emmett, just do as we tell you and it will be fine."

"Fine?! I just killed someone!"

"Yes, and you also shoved me into the tree you're currently holding on to. I know fully well what you did, and now we have to help you and get the hell out of here before someone else comes and you snap again. Let the tree fall on them like Carlisle said."

You gape at her. "Did I hurt you?" the idea makes you balk.

"I'm fine, you big idiot! Now do as we tell you!"

"Okay, okay!" With another woeful glance at the couple, you let the tree go and look away as you hear the sickening sound of their bones crunching under the weight. Then you run for it.

"Wait! Come back!"

"No. don't come after me!"

"Emmett, please!"

"Emmett, don't do this. Just think about this..."

"I can't, I can't. I don't want to."

"Emmett, I know you're horrified and disappointed in yourself, but you can do better! You can be better!"

You turn on Edward. "I will never be better."

"Emmett! Please-- you can't afford to leave without us. If you find another human, who knows what will happen? Please don't go."

You skid to a halt. She is right. "I'm sorry," you whisper brokenly. "I couldn't help it. It was too strong-- I couldn't control myself."

"I know, Emmett. We know."

Then the scent hits you again.


	3. Jealous

Control is not your strong suit. After killing your three other people, you realize that. So you are sitting in your room-- at your new home outside of Boston-- holding your breath at all costs. You haven't left there in days. You are restless and irritable and disappointed in yourself.

It is night time now. You're bored out of your mind.

"Emmett?"

"What?" you snap, as his smooth voice breaks you from your brooding.

"Emmett... it might make you feel better if you hunt."

"No, Edward." last time you did that, it didn't go so well.

"It takes time, Emmett. I'm not that great at it either."

"Please, just go away, Edward." In a city this populated, you are definitely bound to find someone who should really be at home anyway and kill them. Moving here was such a bad idea.

he sighs. "I guess you're right. We hadn't thought about the population. I'm sorry. But it's important to keep you fed. You're less likely to lose control."

you just grunt at him, recognizing that he's right.

You can almost hear his cocky smirk, and it pisses you off. "I guess I am right most of the time. Come on, you can get a hair of the bear that bit you."

now that is the best thing you've heard in a long time. Time to get back at the mother heifer. You honestly hope you can find one just so you can rip it's claws off one by one. Bastard. It was that stupid bear's fault you'd killed all those people. Now you were just gonna have to annihilate the first one you found. And then suck it dry. It brought it upon itself.

Edward chuckles at your thoughts. "That's the spirit. Now let's get you some grub."

your hunting trip goes well, actually. You manage to annihilate a grizzly like you promised, and you also get a couple of deer. Ugh. So disgusting. It reminds you of the spinach casserole your mother used to make when you were younger. You can't remember very well what it looked like, but you sure remember the taste. It was the most horrid thing you'd ever put in your mouth. Second only to the buck you just finished off.

Edward snorts. "You get used to it."

"No way. I never got used to that horrid casserole. Why would this be any different?"

"Because your mother quit trying to force you to eat it after you turned twelve. Right now, you have the next forever to get used to it, if you wish."

"Can't wait," you mutter under your breath.

He laughs out loud, but then becomes serious. "Lets talk."

_About what?_

"Rosalie.

_What about her?_

"You have been acting strangely toward her."

_Well,_ you think angrily, knowing that he can hear you, _I like her a lot, okay? I've never felt so attracted to anyone before. And then I knocked her into a tree. Relationship ruined, don't you think?_

"No. she's worried about you."

_I'm sorry. In the future, she shouldn't stand in the way of an angry vampire and his lunch._

"She's an angry vampire too. Much more than you give her credit for. She's nothing like Esme."

_Ahh yes. Esme._ The day after your change and your hunt gone horribly, horribly wrong, she came up to the room you locked yourself in and was all nice and motherly. She was way better than your human mom.

"That's probably true. But Rosalie... her anger is rooted deep. More than a man and his lunch. She was lunch."

_Oh. I'll kill the bastards,_ was the angry thought you entertained briefly.

"She already did."

you gape at him. "Oh." _What did they do to her?_

He shakes his head. "No. I'll let her tell you that. I've said too much as it is."

_you're no fun._

He snorts. "Neither are you. At least, not when you're brooding."

_I'm sorry. I'll try to be be better. For Rosalie. She's so pretty._

"Is that all you can think about?"

you nod miserably. _That and how I'd marry her every day of the week just for the wedding night._

"Eww. I can see the imagery in your head, Emmett. Not pretty."

_sorry._ You laugh in your head. _That's what you get for being in my head all the damn time._ The thought has a tint of irritation.

"It's not like I can help it." he sighs as you enter the house again. "Besides," he grins, "she would like that you think that."

"EDWARD CULLEN! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!" Rosalie appears in all her furious glory at the foot of the stairs.

"Nothing at all, Rosalie."

she growls at him. "Liar."

He cocks his head to the side for a moment, a smug look on his face. Then she tackles him.

Of course, Esme stops them from fighting by pointing out that they will have to pay for the frame of the picture hanging above their heads if it falls because of them. They do stop, but stay glaring at each other. Edward hisses at something. They're probably having a mental conversation.

"Break it up you two. That's enough." Carlisle doesn't even look at them as he closes the front door and heads to his study.

Edward's eyes widen. "Carlisle?!"

He turns on the stairs to face him. "Forget I said that."

"No! What are you talking about? Tell me now!"

While you're no expert in self control, this is getting somewhat freaky.

He sighs. "It's nothing. It's not going to work, obviously, so it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?! It matters! She's like my sister!" he glares daggers at her. "My stupid, annoying, crazy, irritating sister. And nothing more! Do you hear me? Nothing more."

"I heard you Edward. The rest of the universe, however, has not. Besides, Rosalie has chosen her companion."

She has? Who?

Edward glares at you. "Now is not the time for this."

Rosalie looks between the three of you. "Wait a minute. Are you saying you created me for _him?"_

Carlisle sighs. "It's--"

but you don't know anything more. All you hear is that Rosalie is meant for Edward. It was too good to be true. After all, someone as lovely and... stuck on herself... as Rosalie could never want a lowly factory worker like you.

And the anger builds in you again, this time at Edward. He would not have her. He could not have her. Never. If you couldn't, neither could he.

And you lunge for his throat.


	4. Angry

You barely miss him as he jumps away from your angry attack. "Emmett! What are you doing?!"

"She's mine," you growl. "Mine." you lunge at him over and over.

Edward is crouched defensively. "What are you talking about--?" he's cut off when you actually land on him. He's powerless to push you away.

_Mine!_ Keeps running through your head as Carlisle and Rosalie try to drag you off of him. Esme just looks terrified.

You snap at him again and again, but he keeps scrambling out of your way, as much as he can, anyway. Then you remember that he can read minds and is anticipating what you want to do. _She's mine,_ you all but scream at him. _You can't have her. Mine._

He looks at you, bewildered, angry, and sort of scared. "I don't want her! Didn't you hear me say I don't want her? You can have her. Get the hell off of me!"

"Emmett, son--"

"You." The growl scares even you. You turn to him, and he backs away, hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Emmett..."

"This is your fault," you rant, feeling insane and angry. "You are the one who put them up to this." And you crouch, ready to pounce on him next.

"That's not true. I created her with the hope. But clearly, it's not working out. Besides, she asked me to change you because she wants you. Not Edward."

The anger drains from you. _She wants me?_

"Yes, you lunatic! You. Not me. She hates me."

_oh._

He snorts angrily. "Oh? That's the best you've got? God, I hope you really aren't as stupid as you are angry." He turns to Carlisle. "And you..." he shakes his head, letting the angry sentence dangle in the thick air as he storms up the stairs, slamming the door of his room so hard the house shakes.

Carlisle lets out a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair before going up after him.

Rosalie looks up at Esme, whose eyes are wide as saucers. "Were okay here, Esme. You don't have to worry."

She relaxes slightly.

You realize that she's afraid of you. The thought makes the air whoosh from your lungs and you sit down on the floor, burying your face in your hands.

"Esme," Rosalie barely whispers. "Can you give us a moment? I will handle this."

"Okay. I think I'll go hunt."

"Good idea."

When Esme is gone, you sit in silence, listening to the conversation upstairs.

"_When were you planning on telling me I was supposed to be with her?_

"_Edward, I wasn't going to force you. Believe the one who grew up around arranged marriages... and probably betrothed since birth. I wasn't going to force you. I had just hoped."_

"_Why?" A silence. Then when he speaks again,his voice is resigned. "I'm sorry. I guess then I should be grateful."_

"_It's not your fault. I didn't want to make my intention clear because I didn't want you to feel pressured."_

"_How did you hide it from me?"_

"_Do you remember the first few months after I changed Rosalie?"_

"_Yes. You seemed suspiciously focused on the things you were doing in your study... Oh. _Oh._"_

"_Yeah." Carlisle sighs. "Please don't be angry at me."_

"_I'm not... anymore... I just... well, when I was human, my father wanted me to marry this girl, and I absolutely loathed her. I don't remember anything about her. Just that she irritated me to no end, but Father insisted that we court. It wasn't fair. And now...you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad, and to find out that _she_ was supposed to be for me..."_

"_I understand."_

_There is a long silence, and it sounds like Edward stands and embraces Carlisle._

"_Thanks. Dad."_

_Carlisle's voice breaks with emotion. "Anytime, son."_

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. I guess you already know how I feel about you."

"I guess you do too."

"What do you want?"

You look up at her. "I want you."

She smiles, and the smile is beautiful, but its self-centered and seductive.

You wonder why she always needs to feel like she's the center of the universe.

"I don't know," she muses as she studies her hands, and you realize you've voiced the question aloud. "I just need people to want me."

"People like Edward?"

"No."

"But it hurt you and it made you angry that he's rejected you so vehemently."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll never reject you."

She looks up at you.

"If it makes you feel better, you're the center of my universe."

She smiles. "Really?"

You nod.

"Emmett... thank you."

"You're welcome. You can fish for compliments anytime you want, baby," you add with a playful grin and a wink. "I'm loaded with them."

She smiles slyly. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Well, let's see..."


	5. Author's Note and Sincerest Apology

**i'm sorry to everyone who thought this was going to be an update... but i need to get this all out, all at once. this is being posted in every unfinished story on my profile, so if you follow more than one, ignore this after the first time. okay, here we go.**

**I have the WORST case of writer's block EVER! So here's what's going on. I have some stories I'm going to tear down and repost, or maybe not repost... here's what's happening:**

**Piano Man... l've gotten some PMs wondering when I'm going to finish it. Truth is, as of right now all it needs is an epilogue (that I've written and rewritten like twenty six times and am never satisfied with) and some serious editing. So I'm going to do that. I actually sort of hate that story right now, so I'm going to majorly tweak it, maybe. I do all my twilight stories without a beta... if I had one it would be nice, though.**

**I am going to tear down The Reason as well. It also needs serious editing. And I might change the point of view. I feel like first person POV is a bit more engaging.**

**The untitled one I started as a Carlisle/Esme slash Edward/Bella is lost. I lost my notebook. So I don't know when or if I'll repost or update that. I was completely winging that story in my notebook, no outline, no nothing... Just a vague idea of Carlisle and Esme having a son and what their lives would be like.**

**I also have half a chapter for a story I was inspired to write by a nightmare I had, and it is going to be an E/B story entitled 'The Swanson Keep'... I have it outlined and ready to write when I'm done with all my other projects... and there are plenty as you can see.**

**One more thing: the YouPOV story I started called 'If I Were You' I'm completely blocked on. Those of you who have written or read rosalie/emmett stories that have heard the title song (by hoobastank) might have an idea where I'm going with it... help me out with some suggestions. I've scrapped my outline of this story dozens of times, and I'm sort of wondering what to do. So yeah.**

**On to 'Instant Star' Stories. Only Hope also has to be reposted... and I lost the notebooks for that too. So I don't know when I can finish it. That makes me sad, because I had two thirds of the story written when I started posting it. but i will finish it. this i promise.**

**I took down all of 'The Hunted' parts one, two, and three. They might be rewritten... most likely not. I sorta hate them right now too... I think they need to be ferociously readjusted. In the very distant future, with a little help, perhaps, I might edit and repost them. We'll see. **

**'Come Out, Come Out...' is going to be taken down; it won't be edited or reposted. **

**So, next topic: I recently had a burst of inspiration to write fanfics for my childhood favorite TV show, Kim Possible. I have all the chapters finished and ready to be edited (I finished the whole thing in like... three weeks, I think). I do have a beta for my KP fic, his name is Sentinel and he's quite the sidekick. The story is called 'I Lost A World the Other Day' and it's sort of romance, it's got some, okay a little bit more than a little bit of angst, it's got some suspense sections, a little bit of humor... yeah. i'm in love with it. i hope you will be too.**

**I wrote a KP tragedy, entitled Cold. I am writing an alternate ending/extension of that story, and I've hit a bit of a block on it... okay, i'm totally blocked. i type three words and i'm this close to throwing my cool tablet thing across the room. frustrated a bit, but that's part of life i guess. in any case, I'm up to chapter thirteen out of maybe somewhere between 25 and 30, so there's work to be done in all of that. Suggestions and reviews will help!**

**I also cranked out a first chapter for yet another new story... this one involves genetic experiments. I have a lot of research to do in this topic, and I'm very sure it will take a lot of time and subscriptions to iTunes University to get this story down right. I want it to be sci-fi-ish, and romanc-y, and action/adventure-y, and humorous, and all kinds of good stuff that will keep you all reading.**

**All of this being said, you might wonder where I'm going to find time to do all of this... I will. I have recently come into a whoooole lot of free time due to some health issues I'm experiencing... a long story that begins and ends with stress leading to out of control physical symptoms. Maybe it's been a case of 'biting off more than I can chew' seeing as how I work now in addition to school full time in addition to my mom's illness which I've explained already in some author's notes... talked it over with my folks and have made some changes: I reduced my work hours majorly and took the rest of the semester off in lieu of some counseling and treatment for all the other stuff happening to my body as a result of all this... like I said, it's out of control, and I figure it's time to take a step back and help myself before moving on with my education. So now I've got two appointments a week, one day of work a week, and the rest of my schedule is rather empty. **

**So. Slowly but surely, tackling one thing at a time, I will get this stuff done. I don't really know what order I'll get them done in, it sort of depends on my current inspiration. Right now, I'm doing KP fics. Maybe, when I watch BD2 I'll be inspired to write twifics again, and switch back to that. I don't know. In the mean time, if you want to read what's out so far and make suggestions... I will greatly appreciate it. **

**in any case, this is all the news for my stories right now. if you want to try something completely different, drop by the Kim Possible fanfiction archive, there's some pretty cool stuff going on there... I've got all new pals, Sentinel, Levi, this guy writing the most complicated and intense and engaging story I've ever read, entitled 'Fractured' and a whole bunch of funny stuff about drunk villains and manly male teachers in cheer uniforms... yeah. It's getting funky in KPville, so check it. **

**I've also written one shots for movies, which are small in number and rather random bursts of inspiration... so if you like, check those too.**

**If not, and you're simply obsessed with Twilight... you should see about some therapy while you wait for me to fix my twifics... just kidding.**

**Hope you have a wonderful rest of the day... week... month, year... whatever. I'll try to be as efficient as possible with all this. pm or review with any questions, thanks.**


End file.
